Parce que c'était lui
by yushisan
Summary: OS en deux chapitres, des rapprochements, une attirance entre Integra et Alucard, incorporés dans l'histoire. Des moments d'intimité qui en dit long sur leur relation. Alucard X Integra / Alutegra / Alugra


_**Voici un one shot en deux chapitres sur la façon dont je vois les deux protagonistes qui tiennent Hellsing, cette histoire d'amour malsaine entre ces deux là comme l'a dit l'auteur du manga. Ecrit durant un challenge avec mon homme où l'on devait écrire une nouvelle entre Integra et Alucard, j'ai tellement aimé l'écrire que j'en ai écrit une deuxième partie. **_  
_**J'espère que ceux qui sont fans de ce couple vont aimer. **_  
_**Beaucoup de tension entre eux.** _

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans le lieu désert à cette heure de la nuit. Il semblait se répercuter contre les murs, s'entrechoquer sur les hauts plafonds avant de retomber dans ses oreilles. Pourtant, elle se faisait discrète, son cigare à la main, elle regardait avec un air pensif les peintures au mur de ces galeries. Tirant sur sa havane, elle entra dans une petite pièce où seule une énorme peinture impressionniste mangeait la totalité du mur du fond.

Elle se stoppa nette, saisie. Elle aimait cette œuvre que son père lui avait fait connaître. Elle avait alors douze ans, et la petite fille solitaire qu'elle était, passait ses journées dans l'immense bibliothèque. Plusieurs gros livres d'art étaient éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle, au centre, debout, tournait sur elle-même pour les contempler, observer les différences entre les époques.

Son précepteur était alors entré, outragé qu'elles puissent traiter des livres de cette façon, qui plus est, elle était pieds nus. N'avait-elle donc aucune conscience de son rang et de ce qu'elle était censée devenir un jour ?

Sur les réprimandes qu'elle n'écoutait pas, davantage intéressée à regarder de plus près un tableau de Van Gogh, son père était entré. Il analysa brièvement la situation : sa fille, en robe bleue d'été, ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés, ses grosses lunettes absorbant tout son visage, déchaussée, accroupie devant un livre d'art et le précepteur la grondant, tandis qu'il remettait les ouvrages avec précaution sur des tables en bois massifs, propres aux études.

Il se mit à rire de bonne grâce. Integra avait tourné vivement la tête vers lui, à peine surprise. Ses débordements de joie était monnaie courante quand il s'agissait de sa fille.

\- Allez donc prendre un thé, je vais rester un peu avec ma fille, avait-il dit au précepteur qui s'était éclipsé respectueusement.

Il s'était assis à l'un des bureaux et prit l'un des livres d'art pour le feuilleter distraitement.

\- Tu vas lui faire faire une commotion cérébrale à ton instit', dit-il une fois de plus en riant. Ce qui ne serait pas un exploit inutile au vue de ce qui t'attend.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il regardait désormais avec intérêt une peinture à dominance rouge parsemée de tâches de violet. Elle ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux qui lui semblait outrageuse et de par ce simple fait attirante. Son père avait quant à lui détourné le regard pour jauger son enfant.

\- Qu'y vois-tu ?

Il la prit sur ses genoux. Elle regarda de plus près encore la photographie de cette toile, suivant de ses doigts les contours sur le papier glacé.

\- Du sang. Des guerriers. L'un d'eux meurt.

Elle tapota la page doucement sur l'une des figures indistinctes afin de la montrer à son père. Il sourit, comme attendri mais une pointe d'un je ne sais quoi que ne put devenir Integra se dessinait dans ses iris d'un bleu parfait.

\- Tu n'es pas une Hellsing pour rien toi, se moqua-t-il avec affection.

\- Le musée est en France, précisa-t-elle en lisant la légende.

\- Si Dieu le veut, un jour je t'emmènerais voir cette toile.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux, du même bleu que les siens. Elle savait, elle savait déjà tout. Ils n'iraient sûrement jamais ensemble. Il lui caressa le dessus de la tête tout en sortant de sa poche une boîte en argent à cigarettes.

\- Toi seule aura la force de diriger cette institutions après moi, déclara-t-il en allumant une Malboro. En soufflant la fumée, il ajouta :

\- N'oublie pas que c'est notre secret.

\- Oui père, dit-elle avec solennité en se tournant à nouveau vers la peinture qui lui plaisait beaucoup en définitive.

\- Et quel est notre deuxième secret ? L'interrogea-t-il derrière ses sourcils broussailleux, bien sérieux tout d'un coup.

\- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose un jour, et que je me retrouve acculée, dans la cellule secrète de notre sous-sol, y demeure un secret, une arme secrète qui pourrait bien me sauver la vie.

Satisfait de sa réponse, il hocha la tête, tout en tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

\- Quelle est la nature de cette arme père ?

\- Que Dieu t'en préserve le secret le plus longtemps possible. Pour l'instant, occupe-toi de t'instruire, laisse tes jeunes années t'apporter le repos que tu n'auras plus après ma mort.

Et effectivement, il ne l'avait jamais emmené dans ce musée de France regarder cette immense toile d'un artiste inconnu. Il n'avait jamais pu. Son travail l'avait privé de vacances et surtout exposé à la trahison. Travail qu'elle accomplissait désormais en digne successeur. Depuis ses quatorze ans. Alors, elle avait fait en sorte de loger dans l'hôtel attenant au musée aux étages supérieurs lorsqu'elle avait su qu'elle devait rencontrer les catholiques sur un terrain neutre. Ni l'Angleterre, ni le Vatican, ni l'Italie. Alors la France. Puis ce musée évidemment, ce musée. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de mettre à œuvre son dessein secret : attendre la nuit venue admirer le chef d'œuvre de ses yeux après avoir copieusement soudoyé le directeur des lieux.

Et maintenant, une fois en face d'elle, ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Le directeur avait laissé les discrètes lumières éclairer l'œuvre de sang et de mort. Elle s'y voyait, elle voyait cet homme achevé, réduit à l'état de rien. Comment telle chose pouvait-elle encore la toucher après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Après tout ce sang sur ses mains ? Après cette guerre sanglante dans laquelle était empêtrée jusqu'au cou ?

\- Et toi que vois-tu ? L'avait-elle interrogée alors qu'il partait de la bibliothèque.

\- Un homme qui a tout perdu, avait-il prononcé avant de disparaître.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle le sentit arriver. Elle connaissait tous les accords de ses entrées. Les mouvements d'air, la subtile chute de température, le léger suintement qu'il produisait comme s'il caressait l'air de ses mains gantées. Et cette façon bien particulière de se présenter à elle lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'eux deux, seuls au monde, comme à chaque fois.

Elle reprit possession de son corps, mit le cigare à sa bouche et le fuma. Elle recracha l'épaisse fumée dans laquelle son visage apparut.

Elle eut un sourire cruel, ironique. Il était bien le seul à ne pas déplorer sa lubie. Il souriait comme d'habitude, ce même rictus bienveillant qu'il ne faisait qu'elle elle ou à ses proches comme Walter ou Sieras.

Elle le revoyait cet après-midi, lorsque dans ce même musée, elle s'était faite insulter de truie par la partie adverse. Elle n'avait pas même cligner un œil mais Alucard était apparu, plus impressionnant que jamais, imposant le respect pour sa maîtresse, comme il aimait la nommer depuis ce fameux jour de ses quatorze ans où elle avait tué son oncle et réveillé le vampire qui se tenait face à elle maintenant.

Entre elle et la peinture, lui. Et il semblait correspondre en tout point, comme si la toile ne faisait que représenter son monde.

« Un homme qui a tout perdu » avait-il dit.

Et elle repensa à nouveau à sa façon de la défendre plus tôt. Pourquoi était-il intervenu de la sorte ? Il n'était là que pour défendre son intégrité physique et parce que Hellsing c'était elle et c'était lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier sa prévenance à son égard. D'ailleurs, ne l'avait-il pas toujours été ?

Parfois, elle avait envie de lui demander, trancher dans le vif les non-dits et les multiples contrats tacites entre eux : pourquoi l'avoir choisie elle et personne d'autre auparavant ? Mais elle savait déjà. Il n'y avait dans cette volonté de le questionner qu'un mouvement d'orgueil de sa part motivé par quelque chose qu'elle ne se permettrait jamais de ressentir, refouler au plus profond.

Ils se regardaient et ne dirent rien comme souvent et ce silence ne les dérangeaient pas, pas même Alucard dont le répondant et l'ironie débordante seyait parfaitement à sa personnalité. Elle passait d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps à le recadrer mais c'était simplement parce qu'il aimait qu'elle le réprimande. Elle le savait et donc quand rien ne les pressait, elle aimait le punir de ses provocations de son indifférence toute calculée.

Mais là, n'était pas ce genre de moments. Ils avaient beaucoup de moments à eux, et ici, il s'agissait d'un de leur honteux moments d'intimité. Après tout, elle l'acceptait là alors que cette peinture représentait beaucoup pour elle. Et il le savait.

Elle fit tomber le cigare à ses pieds avant de l'écraser sur le marbre blanc.

\- La peinture vous plaît-elle ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant pour la contempler à son tour.

Elle ne répondit pas, surprise par sa question. Lui répondre équivaudrait à accepter l'approfondissement de leur relation qu'elle lui avait toujours refusé. Elle constata, d'ailleurs, que son ton ne souffrait d'aucune ironie, le visage grave il observait les nuances de rouge.

Elle se piqua le doigt comme elle le faisait parfois, pour le remercier, et aussi pour continuer de l'avoir sous sa coupe. Ce geste coupable, interdit, secret avait une signification plus profonde. Comme si le jour où il s'était repu du sang qu'elle perdait à la suite de sa blessure par balle avait crée une sorte de dépendance de sa part. Parfois, elle avait simplement envie de le voir se repaître de son sang. Et là, elle lui offrait car elle ne pouvait lui donner que ça. Pas plus. Jamais plus.

D'ailleurs, elle le gardait pur non par prévention d'une éventuelle transformation bien que les probabilités à le fréquenter d'aussi près étaient grandes mais parce qu'il le voulait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, ni rien soufflé en ce sens, mais elle le savait au fond d'elle, comme un long murmure impénétrable. Et quelque chose de profond dans son être voulait lui plaire.

Bien sûr, elle n'en dirait jamais rien.

Il sentit son sang qui pointait sur l'index. Il se retourna quelque peu.

\- Pour tes braves services face à ces suppôts de catholiques tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle en tendant son doigt.

Il s'accroupit comme il le faisait à chaque fois afin de recueillir les précieuses gouttes qui s'écoulaient sirupeusement. Elle le regardait faire sans grande pudeur, n'ayant nulle peur d'être surpris dans un tel lieu. Les gardiens n'avaient-ils pas pour ordre de cesser leur ronde durant une heure entière ?

Puis il la regarda, les yeux légèrement teintés de pourpre tandis qu'il recueillait sur sa langue les deux gouttes.

Le rituel était fini. Pourtant, il agrippa sa main, elle eut un léger mouvement de recul mais déjà il était debout face à elle, l'air grave mais ne semblant nullement menaçant.

\- Personne n'a le droit de vous porter atteinte, Integra, jamais.

Il avait dit son prénom, chose qu'il n'était pas permis de faire. Il tenait avec délicatesse sa main mais elle ne pouvait pas pour autant le retirer. D'ailleurs, elle était subjuguée. Et dans sa tête, seule la voix de son père résonnait, litanesque « Un homme qui a tout perdu ».

La situation était si originale : la peinture, les réactions d'Alucard, son regard grave, et cette phrase. Cette phrase qui ne voulait pas se départir de son cerveau. Et pour une des rares fois de sa vie, elle ne sut comment réagir. Pourtant, elle avait imaginé milles parades pour les moments où il oserait dépasser de par sa nature monstrueuse. Mais là, aucune réaction censée ne se produisit dans son être.

\- Lâche-moi, vampire, fut la seule chose qu'elle sut répondre parce qu'elle avait peur désormais.

Elle le gifla, mais pas même un seul de ses cheveux ne bougea. Il sourit doucement avant de dire :

\- Il s'agit de mon œuvre, fille Hellsing. Peinte durant ma première année de captivité avant que je m'endorme.

Elle eut le souffle coupée, et le regardait comme une folle.

« Un homme qui a tout perdu »

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa légèrement des sourcils comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Il s'approcha un peu d'avantage d'elle, leva sa main vers lui. Elle constata une minuscule goutte de sang saillir sur son imperceptible égratignure et elle le regarda mettre son doigt dans sa bouche sans réagir.

Elle regarda la peinture, ne pouvant soutenir la vue d'Alucard se repaissant à même sa peau de son sang. Elle fut prise d'un violent frisson lorsqu'elle sentit sa langue lécher sa légère blessure, son estomac roula dans des talons. Elle respirait fortement voulant garder le contrôle qu'elle n'avait déjà plus sur la situation.

Pourtant lorsqu'il lécha une seconde fois son doigt, elle le regarda malgré elle. Elle avait terriblement chaud. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il sortit son doigt de sa bouche, non sans le sucer. Integra ne put empêcher son corps de se sentir excité, ses seins durcirent et un plaisir sourdait dans son bas ventre.

Alucard quand à lui avait paupières closes, tenant avec tendresse sa main. Il glissa son pouce dans le creux de son paume, et le sillon de cette caresse fit jaillir un soupçon de soupir chez elle, mais qu'elle retint subrepticement.

Il approcha son poignet de son visage, le sentit, ses lèvres presque posées sur sa peau, ses longs cheveux noirs chatouillaient son derme. Elle eut la chair de poule.

\- Votre sang m'appelle maîtresse, dit-il de façon ombrageuse.

Elle se mordit l'intérieure de la lèvre tandis qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Elle vit pointer une de ses canines mais aussitôt il lâcha sa main. Integra sortit brutalement de sa stupeur, le regarda interdite avant de lui tourner les talons, colérique, sans lui adresser un mot ni même jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la toile.

* * *

**_Que pensez-vous de ce rapprochement ? J'imagine bien ce genre de moments entre pudeur, refoulement, envie, désir, non-dits et en même temps Alucard qui reste respectueux et classe avec elle. Et vous, fan d'Alutegra, comment voyez-vous leur relation ? A bientôt pour la partie 2 (je dois la retranscrire)_**


End file.
